


The Righteous And The Wrong.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Singer Not the Song (1961), The Singer not the Song. Audrey Erskine-Lindop.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Irish Priest & Mexican Bandit., M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Religious Content, Setting: Quantana a Mexican town, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The final scene...A forbidden love...Two die for...





	The Righteous And The Wrong.

One man-too righteous to be true. One man-too wrong to all he knew.

When first our eyes met each others-such sadness prevailed-we can never be lovers.

Ohh for true loves pure kiss-so inspired. Ohh for that touch-which stirs dark desires-igniting hells raging fires.

How can we live with such power-full emotion-too strong to ignore. WE both feel truly adored-yet still knew the score.

We knew deep inside-this love would mean-the kiss of death.

Destroyed for what we believed in-each other-true friend-evil enemy-as brothers.

The passion we feel-will not diminish-even as our lives-must finish.

Our fates are sealed-escaping life's turmoil. The end of this life-is the start of our hereafter-growing again in heavenly soil.

The good and evil-will die away-this very day. 

Left on stone'y cold ground-echos of gunshots-linger all around.

Lying too close for comfort-brave and bold. A hand offered-to finally hold.

Total unison-almost-as one. A brief moment of bliss-until we both are gone.

Dying-side by side-already dead-inside.

Arms and hands lying loose-not clasped. Plighting our troths-for better or worse-with our dying breaths.

Pride falls victim-in the end.

Shot to pieces-now only one-can pick them up. The Almighty-offering us His loving cup.

Two tortured souls-taken to ascend.......

Forced to leave this land-by fate-until our spirits rise-and lock together-inside Heavens paradise-of eternal gates.

A prayer of thanksgiving.......

For what we are about to receive-may the Lord make us truly thank-full.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be very high on the list of my favourite movies/pairings...ever!


End file.
